Severus's only love
by slytherin-pwincess-no1
Summary: Find out what happened during his last year at Hogwarts thta caused him to be the man he is right now. Oneshot. Read and review. Severusother character


**The only character I own is Samantha Halloway. The rest aren't mine. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Once all of his classes were over, Severus Snape retreated to his common room where he studied until dinner. Then he dragged his miserable self to the Great Hall at dinner and started eating, suddenly ravenous. He was in a position where he could see the doors of the Great Hall if he looked straight in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl with long brown hair run by it, not even glancing inside, but he knew who it was .

Severus jumped to his feet and the room fell silent almost instantly. It was a good thing, too – perhaps in the most morbid sense of the words – because then no one would have heard the front door slam shut . . . or the muffled, painful scream that followed it a few seconds later.

"Samantha!" Severus shouted, scrambling clear over the loaded table, sending dishes and glasses shattering to the floor. In seconds he was running out the Great Hall doors. He slammed into the walls as he ran, deafening shouts of surprise and fear behind him.

He soon heard loud footsteps following him quickly, but he ignored them, and focused on noting but that of what was in front of him. Severus threw open the front door and stopped dead at the slight not seventy feet in front of him. He couldn't move.

Samantha Halloway lay twisted on the ground below, soaked by the rain and bloodied by the evil deed. A silver, ruby encrusted dagger was sliding slowly from delicate hand.

Severus suddenly felt power come back to his legs and tore down to Samantha, slipping and sliding in the mud and dark. He fell on his knees next to her, staring at her in shock and fear.

Samantha was breathing harshly as the blood drained quickly from her veins. She was as pale as a ghost, gazing at the sky with a blank expression, ignoring the rainwater splashing on her still beautiful eyes. Her grip on the handle was lost and the dagger slid into a thin stream of rainwater, gliding away slowly, as if wanting to leave an even more lasting impression on Severus than it already had.

She did this to herself, Severus knew with sudden alarm, gulping down a scream.There were gasps of horror behind him as the rest of the school joined him in the rain.  
"No, no, Samantha!" Severus suddenly yelled in anguish, slamming his fist down in the mud. He crawled around to her and brought her limp head onto his lap.

"No, Samantha! No! Don't leave me! Not here! Not now!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Samantha looked into his eyes, but didn't say anything. She looked . . . happy.  
"No, don't do that! Don't look at me like that! I love you, Samantha!" Severus shrieked,, burying his face in his hands. "Why? Oh, why do I have to lose so many people? It's not fair! My father, my mother, and – and now you – my only reason for not taking my own life!"

Samantha stared crying – Severus didn't know if it was from the pain or realization. "Oh, Severus," she said, her voice choking on the blood that was swirling and coming up through her throat. "Oh, Severus, I knew! I know, but … but my life was over the second Voldemort was conceived! Before I was even born! His destiny was to kill my parents and mine is to be with my parents and -"

"And my destiny was to be with you!" Severus yelled back at her, suddenly angry through his miserably pain. His shoulders shook as tears began to overwhelm him.  
"I love you too, Severus," Samantha choked through tears, her pale, feeble body shaking horribly. "But I can't go on. Not without my family – my parents I mean."

"My mother died you know!" Severus cried accusingly." I – I … how do you think I can go on without you?" He cried harder, not wanting to believe the truth that lay right in front of his very eyes in its shocking, terrible reality.

Samantha managed a weak smile and stared up at him, eyes dipped in ferocious ocean water. He felt his angel, his love escaping the murky depths of the terrible sea. "What did I ask you once?" she asked, her voice trembling as tears rolled silently away from her eyes and joined the rain puddles surrounding them.

Samantha stared at her, paralyzed and confused.

"I asked you," she continued, taking in a shaky breath, "to stay with me"  
"And I …" Severus gulped back a sob. " I said 'always and forever.' I'd be always with you … forever … and ever … and always …" He brushed away the tears that came down even faster from his eyes.

Samantha reached up to him and grasped his hand. "Always and forever, Severus, always and forever," she whispered hoarsely, smiling as best she could, despite the pain. "I will always be with you … forever."

Severus leaned down and kissed her deeply, never wanting to let go – he couldn't, he knew. He'd never let go. Never. "Always and forever, my love," he whispered, his voice whimpering with anguish. "Always and forever."

The two lovers were oblivious to the people surrounding them. Their screams, their crying, their stares of terror, their whimpers of emotional distress all mixed together came upon deaf ears. It was just the two of them in the bleak of the dark stormy night, alone, and together … always and forever in their hearts.

Samantha died that night in Severus's arms that stormy night, leaving a lonely, angry man behind in grief of his lost life. He knew he would never again regain that life and he knew he would lose it again if he did.

Severus Snape closed his eyes, remembering his last moment with Samantha. The moment felt like they had only occurred only the day before, and, in a way, they had. For him, anyway, though it had been many, many years …

**I know it's sad but interesting to think that he used to love someone. That's the end. Hope you like it. Please review.**


End file.
